Ash's Father
There are numerous videos and pages that theorize who is Ash's Father. Some say Professor Oak due to his close friendship with Delia Ketchum. Some say Giovanni, for his Shady background, dark hair, prodigious battling skill and close residence to Pallet Town, his hometown being Viridian City. (Meaning that Delia and himself did not live too far apart to meet). But would this mean that the shady Silver is Ash's brother? Some believe that Silver himself is Ash's father, despite the fact that Silver of the Adventures Manga is some four years younger than Red (whom Ash is based upon). Well, I was watching 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew' on Cartoon Network recently, and an idea sprung in my head. I've never read it around here, but I think it's relatively obvious. Now, we know who Sir Aaron is, right? Sir Aaron is an 'Aura Master', depicted as a hero in a small town near the Tree of Beginning where the movie takes place. Aaron is skilled in controlling Aura through his gloves, though whether the gloves are necessary for it's channeling is unknown.The movie makes it very clear that Ash and Aaron are connected, whether through blood or otherwise is not certain, but genetics seems to be the most immediate assumption. Ash and Aaron are connected in the sense that they both give off an identical Aura Pattern. Aura is the essence of life, as some put it, and each individual has his or her own Aura pattern. We know that Ash's and Aaron's are identical because Lucario initially mistakes Ash for Aaron through his Aura sensory and not his eyes. Also, Ash is able to help save the Tree of Life in the end because he possesses the same Aura patterns as Aaron, which he amplified through Aaron's gloves. So, in conclusion, we can say that Aaron and Ash are related in some way. Even physically they are similar, Ash's youth gives him younger features, but they both have jet black hair jutting out messily from beneath their hats, and they both appear to be Caucasian. (People aren't awfully distinct in anime, so it's hard to go further than hairstyle and race, e.g Palmer and Pearl). But, Aaron was alive hundreds of years before Ash was born, the Lucario Aaron befriended was trapped inside a staff for that time, allowing it to miss that gap. Aaron couldn't have been Ash's father because Aaron's life was over before Ash, and even before Ash's mother Delia were CONCEIVED. Then it hit me. Riley. Riley is a trainer that appears in Pokemon DPP, he appears almost identical to Aaron, with a slanted blue hat, and the same jet black hair jutting out from under it that Aaron and Ash have. This connection is strengthened by the fact that Riley can use Aura, is training to be an Aura Master, owns a Lucario and has a necklace with the same pattern of Aaron's gloves. These two, Aaron and Riley are CLEARLY related. If Ash is related to Aaron, and Aaron is related to Riley, we can logically gather that Ash is related to Riley, the two of whom are both alive in the same period of time. Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:TV Shows